Ardadain
(Ang: Myhnimecia) Ardadain is the largest and most powerful of the Parzifan kingdoms. Located in the North-West of the continent, it is vast kingdom of varying geography. Mountains dominate the western-coast, and the Ered Laiqa bisect the kingdom into northern and southern regions. The kingdom is divided into fourteen duchies, each governed by a duke, or it's racial equivalent. The fifteenth 'duchy,' Ardor, is the Royal Seat. Ardadain shares borders with many kingdoms. To the northeast is Malidor, Ardadain's closest ally. Ardadain is besieged on all sides by enemies- to the north lies the kingdom of Vancumar (now Pandarat), seperated by the Ramambo, or Great Wall. To the east lie the shadowlands of Daenor, and to the south is Mizania, Ardadain's oldest rival. King Argus V, the latest sovereign of the Elentia Dynasty, rules somewhat benevolently, and is generally loved by his subjects. He enjoys close relationships with Atlantea and Antillia, as well as with Edhelnore and Malidor. He is establishing trade routes and embassies in Pandarat, and is building bridges with Rhutalath, Ardadain's occasional enemy. Depsite the shadow to the east, Ardadain is growing in power and wealth, and very secure about it's future. Overview *Chronology of Ardadain *Ecology of Ardadain *Kings of Ardadain *Royal Family of Ardadain *Mountains of Ardadain People and Cultures *Ardanians *Haeflar *Linuir *Tirani *Krishkan/ Lupani *Bizari *The Fisher Folk *Mersini *Marmori Cities and Towns *Angost *Alqaer *Bar-Stim *Calenbar *Carmal *Cathton *Clifburg *Crosstower *East-Glen *Frocaster *Gonando *Gothmarket *Hollin *Kelford *Kingshead *Kingslanding *Knightsford *Midleigh *Orodost *Reyshire *Salpamas *Shropmont *Southwatch *Thara-Pata *Westhead *Wolftry Dwarven Cities *Bizar-Dum *Blackrock *Hollin *Kham-Ni *Kizi-Mik *Narag-Dum *Twisted-Fell Elven Cities *Eldarion *Rilia Krishkan Cities *Krishani *Gruk'li *How'shik Haeflar Towns *Oatbrock *Oakbridge *Frogmar Tirani Cities *Parzius *Malenor *Aldania *Bereni Places *Andi-Moza *Bar-Dan *Bar-Gal *Bar Nule *Bar-Silmir *El-Thonia *Lib-Neru *Mar Huges *Fort Urshana *Friendsdome *Temple of Dral *The Great Smial Groups and Politics *Anna Sila *Ardanian Royal Army *Ardanian Duchy Soldier *Cult of the Moon *Dinazikamora (Dwarven) *Guardians of Essence *Ironclaws *Ka'krish (Morrim) *Knights of the Bear (Morrim) *Knights of the Gemguard *Knights of the Griffon *Knights of the Lion *Order of Dral *Ovates of Kuros *Parzifan Circle *Pirates of Adulfin *Priestesses of Amora *Providers *Reaver Knights (Linuir) *Ri'kana (Morrim) *Shirriffs (Haeflar) *Starlords *Wildhawks *Other Linuir Groups Guilds of Ardadain *Overview of Guilds *Alchemical and Smithing guilds *Manufacturing Guilds *Fighters Guild *Mages Guild *Guilds of the Underworld *Smith's Guild *Adventurers Guild *Thieves Guild *Assassins Guild Colleges *Galen's College of Light *Grimbold's College of Essential Combat People of Note Royal Family *Argus Elentia V (King) *Argus Lois Elentia (Prince-Heir) *Elora (Princess) *Ginara (Princess) *Marsella (Queen Mother) *Sera (Prince) *Talangus (Prince) *Persophina Elentia Syralius (Queen) Nobles *Azeroth Family *Dan Family *Galen Family *Huges Family *Mercester Family *Nule Family *Silmir Family *Stim Family *Trelor Family *Wotan Bearclaw *Alfrin Longbottom Important Ardanians *Aradin (High Priest of Dral) *Canus (Grand Vizier) *Calador (Linuir King) *Mirini (Linuir King) *Sindara (High Priestess of Eleniel) *Dwalin (King of Twisted Fell) *Haeflar Gentry Other Individuals *Valkrist Draugring *Anson Goodfellow Duchies Ardor *Geography of Ardor *Citizens of Ardor Danor *Geography of Danor Enedhaur *Geography of Enedhaur Nuledor *Geography of Nuledor *'Doromir and the Mir Valley' *'Citizens of Doromir' Hugesan *Geography of Hugesan Stimdor *Geography of Stimdor Silmiran & Bizara *Geography of Silmiran and Bizara Galenor *Geography of Galenor Artrelor (and the Isle of Kalanor) *Geography of Artrelor Krishkan *Geography of Krishkan The March *Geography of the March The Borderlands *Gar-Tir, Ettelen and Sankador *Geography of the Gar-Tir, Ettelen and Sankador *Ruins of the Borderlands *Cities of the Borderlands Martial Arts in Parzifica Category:Countries Category:Ardadain